ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelia Flowers
Appearance A woman of seventeen years, Aurelia features prominent Florent ears which she hides behind long auburn locks inherited from her mother, as well as vivid green eyes, and a round, youthful face. She is relatively tall woman, with a slim, lanky build. History Born in Brightwater Keep, Aurelia Flowers is the product of an illicit love affair between an unknown Florent noble and an armorer's daughter, Talla. When Talla's belly began to swell with pregnancy, the Florent noble was never seen again. House Florent recognized her noble birth and periodic gifts of coin, cloth, and toys, bearing their seal were sent to the Armorer's shop where Aurelia resided with her mother and grandfather. The night of Aurelia's fourth nameday, a catastrophic fire blazed through their shop. Talla managed to hand Aurelia over to a neighbor, but when she went back in to save her father, the structure collapsed, crushing them both. The suspicious fire that clearly showed showed evidence of arson is quickly ruled an accident by the City Guard. Upon hearing the news of his family's demise, Talla's brother Domeric rushed to Brightwater Keep and claimed his niece, whisking her back to his dress shop in Highgarden. There, in that Highgarden shop, Aurelia learned to craft beautiful gowns to meet the demands of Highgarden fashion. In addition to typical business ledger and record keeping, Aurelia also learned the secret shorthand code, needed to expediently record the numerous and ornate requests and alterations from the patrons of the busy shop. As a child, she and her uncle were often summoned to the residences of the nobility of Highgarden. Whenever she could escape the watchful eye of her uncle, Aurelia would wander and explore the great towers; agile enough to keep out of sight of the house's servants and guards. Not letting closed doors stop her, Aurelia gradually learned how to pick locks using tiny sewing needles. She mostly frequented the great libraries, reading every book she could find that mentioned the history and heritage of House Florent. During one of these excursions, an incident occurred involving Aurelia, visiting Florent adolescents, and the breaking into of a Maester's laboratory, that resulted in Aurelia's arrest by the house guards. Upon hearing about the tourney in King's Landing, Aurelia takes her first trip to the capitol with her uncle to observe the latest court fashions and broaden their network of patrons. Important Events 353 AC - Aurelia Flowers is born to the daughter of a Brightwater Keep armorer and an unknown Florent noble. 357 AC - A mysterious fire burns down Aurelia's home, taking the lives of Aurelia's mother and grandfather. 357 AC - Aurelia is taken in by her uncle, a dressmaker in Highgarden. 366 AC - Aurelia has learned the in-and-outs of dressmaking and running a shop. 367 AC - Aurelia is arrested for disturbing the peace when a contingent of Florent nobles visit Highgarden. 370 AC - Aurelia and her uncle traveled to King's Landing to attend the tourney and feast. Family Domeric the Tailor, Uncle. Born 330 AC. A successful dressmaker with a boutique in a wealthy district of Highgarden. Meticulous and well-groomed, Domeric provided a stern, but very loving upbringing for Aurelia. Talla, Mother. Deceased. Born 335 AC. Died 357 AC. A precocious young maid that efficiently ran the front of her father's shop and carried out a secret affair with an unknown Florent noble. Randyll, Grandfather. Deceased. Born 306 AC. Died 357 AC. Grizzled veteran of the forge. Old Bess, Servant, Cook. Born Unknown. A loyal servant who served the previous tailor before Domeric took over the business. Revolving Man-Servant. Currently Meryn, born 350 AC. A position that is always filled with young, handsome men that never last for more than two years. Category:House Florent Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi